Rest In Peices
by Snowbunneis
Summary: Song Fic of Rest In Peices. Very Short One Chapter. HermioneDraco Fic, In the eyes of Ron.


Look at me, my depth perception must be off again,  
Coz' this hurts deeper than I thought it did,  
It has not healed with time...  
It just shot down my spine.  
You look so beautiful tonight,  
Remind me how you laid us down,  
And gently smiled,  
Before you destroyed my life...  


Longing. That was the feeling he felt, longing. Longing for a beautiful angel that was often in the airs of another man. To make matters worse, his enemy. It had been a year, a year they had been in love and together, a year of endless torture and heartache for a young man who was on the outside, watching everything take place from away from her.

Perhaps things would have been different, if only he had had the courage to tell her of his emotions. Maybe she would be with him today instead of that pureblood bastard. There were a lot of 'what ifs' that constantly ran through Ron's head. What ifs. That's what they would always be, never something real.

The night he found out about their relationship was the night he lost it. He pulled away from life and decided he hated her, but he knew he didn't. How could someone hate someone as beautiful and innocent as her.

Ron was sitting in the common room, almost alone besides a few first years. It had been the middle of the sixth year and he was perfectly content with his life. Though he was wondering why Hermione was acting so weird lately. She often snuck off for hours claming she had been studying in the library. Ron never bothered to point out that this was a lie, he was confident she wasn't doing anything wrong. 

Ron always had confidence, except when it came to admitting his feelings. He always presumed Hermione was in love with him just was to afraid to tell him. The thought of Hermione sneaking off to see a boy never crossed his mind, that's what made it horrible. The element of surprise.

"Ron." Her sweet angelic voice drifted quietly over to him. She had said goodnight hours ago so he was curious as to know why she was awake. He turned towards her and gulped slightly. She was gorgeous, her honey curls where piled sloppily into a hair tie pulled out of her eyes, though a few strands of it feel in front of her eyes anyways. She wore her pajamas which was a small spaghetti strap tank top and she wore small shorts. 

"Hey, Hermione. What's on your mind." He said patting the seat next to him smiling. He had been thinking for several weeks now of weather or not to tell Hermione his true feelings. Tonight, he decided, he would.

She walked steadily over to him revealing hot pink slippers covering her feet. She sat down with a concerned look on her face. Her eyebrows were drawn together and sadness dwelled in her eyes, her pink lips were curved downwards slightly in a frown.

"We need to talk." Her voice was barley above a whisper making it hard to hear her. Ron's grin faded from his face at the sight of such an innocent angel in front of him, looking so sad.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He drew closer to her pulling her into a hug. "Malfoy bothering you again?" Ron looked down at the small girl in his arms who he was still hugging. 

"No." she whispered, her voice quivering on the verge of tears. Ron pulled back from her and picked her face up cupping her chin in his hands. 

"Hermione, spit it out already you know you can tell me anything." Ron said with the sweetest tone in his voice.

"Ron, I'm in love." She looked away trying not to see what his reaction was. Instantly a smile spread across his face positive it was him.

"Well what's wrong with that, Hermione. Are you afraid he won't like you back cause I'm pretty sure he will." Butterflies flew in Ron's stomach as he prepared himself for her to tell him that she was madly in love with him.

"No, it's not that. I know he loves me. Ron." Her eyes looked up sharply tears streaming down her flushed checks. "Please don't hate me. I'm in love with Draco." Ron at first laughed, thinking this was all a joke. The realization sunk in and his laughs soon turned to small whimpers. 

"Don't hate me please." Hermione begged her hazel eyes held fear. Ron was shocked, sitting there shaking with fury. He realized that she was lying about going to the library and that she was acting suspicious towards him because she didn't want him to know. She'd been sneaking off with that… that… Lunatic!

"You lied. You weren't going to the library." He voice accused her making her burst into sobs. He longed to reach out and hold her, to tell her everything would be alright, but in his heart he knew that it wouldn't. 

He sat there, tears of anger mixed with tears of pain ran down his checks. Questions filled his head wondering how she could do that to him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Hermione stood. Shaking uncontrollably she looked down one last time at Ron.

"Please don't hate me." She whispered almost inaudible, but he heard it. She quickly crossed the short distance to her room and went in, without looking back.

Hate her. He was furious with her how could she love someone who treated her like shit? How could she not love him, Ron, the best friend. That answered it. He was the best friend, that's what she considered him, that's what she would always considered him.

At first he thought it would pass, her and Malfoy would break up. But they never did, and it's been a year. A year since that awful night where she finally told him about her and Malfoy's relationship. Sure he didn't hate her like she asked, but that doesn't mean he would ever forgive her.

Now a year later everyone knew of their relationship. Some thought it was disgusting, mainly only Ron. Others thought it was weird how someone could go from hating someone to loving someone over night, it stopped a lot of fights between enemies. Others, like Harry, learned to live with the change. Ron though, never learned to coop.

If it hadn't been her birthday, he would have declined. She looked so happy when she handed him the big pink invitation that he couldn't say no. He reluctantly promised her he would go, all the while trying to think of alibis of how to get out of it. 

He hadn't yet, so he was forced to keep the promise. It was to be held at the Malfoy Manor, which he figured was because so many people were invited and Malfoy now owned the mansion and offered it to her. Otherwise, Ron wouldn't be caught dead there. 

Harry had made him keep his promise too. Dragging Ron along with him as he left for the manor. It was a sunny day, sunny and cool, a beautiful day. The mansion was huge. Bigger then anything he'd ever seen in his whole entire life, except for the castle of course. Ron held a big box under his arm, which inside held a gorgeous dress his mom made for Hermione, she had become quite the sewer after she took lessons once all of her children were out of the house and she had a lot of spare time.

The doors were open at the front, due to the nice day, to let people in. Walking in Ron instantly searched the room for his auburn hair beauty. He didn't see her. Disappointed, yet happy that he did not see her in the arms of that monster, he shuffled over towards a table. 

Ginny bounded towards him, a silly grin pasted on her face. "Ron!" She squealed, smothering him in a suffocating hug. He gave her a grumpy greeting making her pout. "What's up your bean stalk?" She asked before stalking off to find someone with a better mood, she found Harry.

Suddenly, a figure caught his eye. He turned, and regretted it. Descending down the stairs was the birthday girl. Her eyes were glowing with joy and her soft pink lips curved upwards in a smile. Attached to her arm, was a tall bleach blonde boy. Ron despised the scene and turned away.

Standing suddenly he didn't want to stay here anymore. Walking over to Harry he grabbed his arm to get his attention. "I'm leaving." He said roughly. Harry, who caught the hint why, nodded. 

"If she asks tell her I did show up." Ron said. Before leaving he turned to one last time to look at the angel that would never be his. Hope had always lingered in his heart that maybe she would realize he wasn't for her.

Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces)

His eyes scanned over he gorgeous body one last time, but his gaze soon rested on her hands. One hand in particular, her left ring finger where a gorgeous white diamond occupied. Ron bit his lip turning away. He wouldn't let her know of his pain. Glad for once that he hadn't told her of his feelings, he turned away. At least she was happy, and to him that's all that he had ever wanted.

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again,  
You got much closer than I thought you did,  
I'm in your reach,  
You held me in your hands...  
  
But could you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces)  
  
Could you find, could you find in your heart?  
(Could you find, could you let me rest in pieces)  
Could you find, could you find in your heart?  
(Could you find, could you let me rest in pieces)

Note: Now tell me if you didn't like it. Sorry, but I love Draco and Hermione fan fictions maybe ONE day I'll write a Hermione and Ron fic. But I highly doubt it. Reviews! I want them

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for maybe the idea which came from this song. Which is Rest in Pieces by Saliva. Great song. Anywho I don't own anything here so don't sue me cause I have my disclaimer.


End file.
